Falling in love with a street racer!
by Nikel's lover
Summary: Set after Edward left in New Moon. Bella is running trough the forest searching for Edward, when she has a thought about Charlie. She stumbles upon a road and someone interesting traveling down it. Follow Bella as she falls in love with a street racer. [rewriting]
1. Chapter 1 Gone

Falling in love with a street racer.

This story is a Bella/Brian.

Chapter: Gone!

Gone, he was gone, NO he couldn't be gone he promised to always be there. "Edward" "EDWARD" I yelled as I searched the wood, hoping that he would hear me and come back. "EDWARD" again I yelled fallowing in the direction he ran, "Please I need you, come back". I don't know how long I searched for or how much I yelled, thought by the light of day being almost completely gone, and the feeling in my throat I'm guessing I've been searching all day and screaming two. I kept walking until I stubbled upon a road. I thought it was weird for a minute that a road would be out in the middle of the woods, then I remembered where I was, in the middle of a town thats surrounded by trees.

For a minute I wanted to just run back into the woods and search some more for Edward, but then a thought passes through my mind. Just a small thought, but that thought was enough to make me want to fallow this road back to town or wherever it lead. The thought was of Charlie and what he would probably be doing right now.

So I made up my mind and started to fallow the road, but paused, I really didn't know where this road lead and if I chose the wrong direction I could end up even more lost then I already was. As I had a mental war about which direction I was going to go, I failed to notice a car coming in my direction until it was parked in front of me and the driver was yelling at me.

Ok, so that was my first chapter, and I know it's not very long, but I just had to write it and I also know that I have another story that I need to update. But school is really giving me a hard time, but I promise I will update that story after New Years.


	2. Chapter 2 Are you lost?

Falling in love with a street racer

Chapter 2

Are you lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, thought I wish I did ; )

Recap: As I had a mental war about which direction I was going to go, I failed to notice a car coming in my direction until it was parked in front of me and the driver was yelling at me.

Bella's pov:

"HELLO" the man yelled "AHHH, what the hell" opes not supposed to swear, oh well. " I said hello, I've been calling you for about 5 minutes" said a cute man with dirty blond hair and beautiful grey/green eyes, he was driving this white car with these really cool blue designs. How did I not notice him pulling up? Well, maybe I was too caught up in loosing the love of my life, my handsome vampire Ed- I can't, I just can't it hurts too mu "HEY, are you listening to me" he said cutting off my thought. " Huh, what were you saying?" I mumbled.

" I was asking if you were lost." Well I guess now that I think about it I really don't know where I am. I mean am I even still in forks? "Uh, ya, I guess I am. Um, whats your name, if I may ask?" I asked. " It's Brian, you?"

"Uh, Bella."

" Well Bella, sense you are lost, do you need a ride?" he asked me. 'WAIT' a voice in my head shouted, ' you can't just get into some mans car, especially a strangers car, a man strangers car.' I don't know why I didn't run back into the wood's or walk away right then and there, but before I even had a chance to think about what the voice in my head said, I blurted out "Sure"

He smiled at me with this gorgeous smile, nothing like Ed- like _HIS _smile but gorgeous in it's own way, and said "Get in"

Ok so I know it's short but I am playing catch up with school and my sister is sick, so ya.

Also I put


	3. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

Chapter 3

New Beginnings

Author Note: I know how people hate these things, I hate these things two. I also know I have not updates in a while and I'm so, sorry. I have just had some major test coming up and when I finally wrote the chapter, my computer had a fit and died on me. So I took it to the Mac shop and they have had it for about 2 weeks, and I am now writing this on my sister's computer. I will also want to tell you that in the next couple of days that I will be posting some new stories, inspired by my sister. Edward is referred to as He. Brian will be the regularly capitalized he.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and Furious or Twilight.

Now the new chapter

Recap: He smiled at me with this gorgeous smile, nothing like Ed- like _HIS _smile but gorgeous in its own way and said "Get in"

As we were driving down the deserted road, which by the way was very rocky and uneven, I looked over at Brian. I couldn't help thinking that fate was throwing me a bone, telling me to move on from Ed…Him. I mean, this totally gorgeous guy just falls from the sky right when I need something else to focus on. I don't know if he's even the person I should be focused on right now. He could be anyone. He could have stolen this car from some guy and he could be tied up in the trunk. I couldn't help thinking that this would be the perfect test for Him. If he was still around he'd save me in a minute. I mean, of course he'll come back for me. I just have to be a damsel in distress first. He always did like the idea of a weak and fragile human girl, now he gets one. I looked over at this guy. He was…I don't know. He was almost angelic. His golden hair, his jade eyes…I should stop. I'm just too weak for this, for love. Maybe Ed…He's right. Maybe I am weak. Well, I know He's right about one thing, he could easily hurt me and He has. I looked at Brian. He drove with purpose, but not like my grandmother would have. He didn't grip the steering wheel with white knuckles; he just looked like he was interested in the task at hand. I was always good at shielding myself from the pain of the world, but now it seems that misery wanted company. I noticed the things he did and I couldn't help but compare them to Him. E…He drove like a bat out of hell, but Brian just relaxed like it was his favorite thing, like he could just drive forever. He had one hand on the steering wheel and leaned back into the soft white seat. I heard music in my head like this was a movie and dismissed it. His lips moved, but it took me a second to register the sound. He looked at me while he drove.

"Are you okay? You deaf or something?"

He wasn't being mean, just asking nicely.

"Oh, no. I just…I had a rough day."

"I can't imagine what could make a beautiful day, though very rainy, like this so rough on you."

I smiled because I thought he was flirting with me, but he was being serious. He actually cared about me and not my body. My body was all He cared about. My body and my blood.

"My boyfriend left me, he was my entire world."

"I don't know you, but he sounds like a hell of a guy for being enough to shell shock you like that."

I was a little surprised that he didn't go the classic "your boyfriend's an idiot for dumping you" route. He was interesting me in a way that rivaled Him. This Brian was like a puzzle I had to solve. He drew me out of wherever I was hiding within myself and I actually didn't want to go back into my shell, thought there was still a little part, ok a big part of me that just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry for E…Him to come and save me, come and love me again.

"You have no idea."

I muttered. Brian smiled.

"My ex was a real piece of work, but I don't like talking about my past. It just seems like talking about it would make me stuck in one place. Roxanne was a hell of a woman and if I only remember the bitterness at the end then I'll never be able to let the happy times enrich my life. My advice is to remember the things that made your life better. Remember the happy memories and don't let the bad overshadow them."

He gave almost sagely advice. It was stunning.

"You sound experienced."

Stupid! I don't want to know how many girls he's been with! Why did I say that? That was so rude!

"I have no idea how to answer that question."

"I mean in love. Not…whatever else." I stammered, blushing

He laughed.

"Christian or otherwise?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you skittish from inexperience, or conditioning?"

"Oh…Oh!"

I was blushing hard.

"I don't…I mean…"

Brian laughed at me scrambling for words.

"Inexperience, don't worry, I'm not some weirdo. I only ask because relationships are more complicated with sex. If you loved that guy and gave him something no one else got, then he took more of a piece of you with him when he left. In which case, I'll have to do something drastic to cheer you up."

I was worried about what he might mean, but I remembered that I was trying to screw with…Him and I dialed up my Sex and the City. I am not ready for Samantha, but maybe I can try to be a confident woman. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm as confident as a turtle. You know what? Brian doesn't know me. I can be anyone I want.

"Like what?"

"Nothing weird, just…sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Wh…"

I didn't get to ask why because he took a hard curve.

"I'm sorry to get you involved in this, but I can't have people following me."

I was so angry in that second that I realized I was alive. The adrenaline rushed through my veins and I realized that this guy was a rush. He was like a secret agent, which is a welcome reprieve from vampires and werewolves. No magic, no pixie dust, just a man who can drive a car like he made it. Maybe he did. He drove along back roads perfectly and wove along the pavement at a hundred miles per hour. I saw white lights in the rear view mirror and whoever was chasing him was just as good. I screamed as he drove straight through a metal railing. The car landed on a highway and it was deserted. His car was untouched, which was incredible. He hit a red button on the dash and the car felt like a roller coaster to me. I could feel the G-force on my body and I laughed when he did. It was the most incredible thing I'd ever felt. The rush. I loved the rush. It put Edward to shame. Huh, I said it. I guess I'm just pumped up. With all the chemicals I couldn't even think about Him. I was in the present one hundred percent.

Brian skidded the car to a stop on the side of the road.

"I'm sorry if that was…"

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt!"

He smiled.

"I just made you a junkie, eh?"

"What?"

"We call this an adrenaline rush. It makes adrenaline junkies out of the right people."

"I am definitely an adrenaline junkie then."

He laughed.

"You want some more?"

"You're trying to cheer me up, remember?"

He laughed again.

"Alright. Operation cheer up Bella is on."

He threw the car into gear and kept the high alive for me. It was the best thing I've ever felt since He kissed me. It was just a little bit under the pleasure of His kisses. Brian is the best. I told him where I lived and he dropped me off. I think it was the high talking, but I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for this. You didn't have to."

He smiled.

"I hope me meet again, Bella."

"Me too."

And with that I walked into the house.

Now, my sister edited this chapter, but I need a permanent Beta, so if anyone knows a good beta I would really appreciate that.

I also made this chapter really long about eight pages because I kept you all waiting so long and I am sorry, Please review. I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed: **Booboostewart-roxmyworld, Lyssa Baby, Ally's Angel's, tinkerbear10, hypersreak, JessiXteamZoey, The-Dark-Love-Writer, shadowed-thorn, vamp 1001, Moon Sea Star, ellaryne, NativeMoon95, RedEyedSurprise. **So thank you so much for reviewing, it was you guys that made me want to make another chapter, and I promise to update at least once a month.


	4. Chapter 4 I need him

Falling in love with a street racer

Chapter 4

New beginnings part 2

Words: 1,908 or 4 pages

* * *

Authors note: So I am really sorry about not updating sooner but somethings came up and my beta didn't send it back to me so i am just going to update anyway so I am really sorry if there are misspelling and what not.

I also want to thank you for being so understanding.

Ok so some of the things in my story are not how they happen in the book or the movie, I will bring in Jacob but he's not going to be a big part until a later chapter. Sorry but this is a Bella/Brain parring, or I might make it Bella/Dom, there is a poll on my profile that you can vote on, so please vote!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, if I did I would not be writing Fan fiction, and I would have a lot more money then I do now. But sadly dream of owning Dom just wont come true. BOO.

* * *

Recap: "All right, Operation cheer up Bella is on."

He threw the car into gear and kept the high alive for me. It was the best thing I've ever felt since He kissed me. It was just a little bit under the pleasure of His kisses. Brian is the best. I told him where I lived and he dropped me off. I think it was the high talking, but I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for this. You didn't have to."

He smiled.

"I hope me meet again, Bella."

"Me too."

And with that I walked into the house.

* * *

As soon as I shut the front door I could her Charlie watching sports on the new Plasma t.v he got just so he could watch sports on a bigger t.v. 'Men' I scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"Bella?"

'Who else would it be?', I couldn't help but think to my self.

"Ya, Char-Dad it's me, sorry I'm home so late" I said as I walked into the living room to see my dad laying on the couch with his uniform still on, just without his belt and jacket.

"Uh, dad, why are you still in your uniform?"

"Oh Deputy Marks's wife is having the baby, and I volunteered to take his shift so he could go be with her at the hospital"

Thats right I heard Jessica gossiping about it in gym right before I hit MIke in the back of the head with the basketball. Though in my defense I told Mrs. Hassle not to let me play.

"-tomorrow night"

I really need to stop zoning out because I always miss things when I do that.

"What?"

"I said that I will be back tomorrow night. Don't worry I will be there for graduation"

'Oh, thats right tomorrow is graduation night. I forgot all about that, though I have not been the most lively person sense Ed-HE left me. Huh I guess now that I'm not high on adrenaline I can't say it I still feel that hole in my chest, the hole that HE left in me.'

I wrap my arms around my self to try to keep me from falling apart.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"What, oh, ya dad I'm o..okay"

"Well I have to get back to the station. I ordered a pizza it's in the fridge if you want some."

"Okay, bye Ch-dad" I said as he walked to the front door only stoping to put on his belt, grab his jacket, and pick up his car keys. I turned around and headed up stairs tripping twice, once at the bottom, and again on the fifth step, so it was a good day up those stairs today.

I walked into the bathroom carefully avoiding the mirror, I really didn't want to see me I haven't looked into a mirror sense HE left me. I didn't want to look at my plain features, one of the things that drove him away. I turned on the shower, and started to strip my clothes, carefully making sure not to slip and hurt my self more then I already was, though I don't think that's possible. I stepped under the water not really noticing the scalding hot water that pelted my skin, making it as red as the Autumn leafs that hang on the tree outside my window.

After I had washed my hair and shaved my legs, I got out and wrapped my self in my purple with white swirls towel.

"What to do? What to do" I muttered to myself as I got dressed in my night clothes, A plain purple tank-top and some short purple and white checkered shorts.

Next I put my hair up in a towel, sense it is so hard to put your hair up when it's wet.

I decided to do some laundry so I got all of the clothes out of my laundry hamper then made my way out the door and down the hall too Charlie's room to get his clothes. When I got them I made my way down stairs and put them in the washing machine, making sure to add lavender scented detergent.

After I had finished folding the laundry I put Charlie's laundry on his bed and when I finished putting my laundry up I let out a huge yawn.

Falling into bed I closed my eyes, yet sleep eluded me so I laid awake thinking about all that has happened to me today.

I thought about Brian and how he made something inside of me just thump, something that I thought died when Ed-HE left me. Don't get me wrong it still hurts, a lot, but ever since I meet Brian I started to fell a little better, like I had a chance for a relationship. A slow going relationship, but a relationship none-the-less.

And with that thought I was fast asleep dreaming about fast cars and blue eyes.

**(AN: I know I said that he had grey green eyes but I was looking at the posters for Fast and Furious and I noticed that he has blue eyes)**

* * *

When I got up in the morning, I looked at my alarm clock and I immediately noticed the time, it was around 7:30 am.

So I just laid around for about 15 minutes and then got up and took a short 10 minute shower, When I got out it was around 7:55, luckily since today was graduation day I didn't have to be at school till 11:00 since graduation was at 12:15.

So I took my time getting dressed, I ended up wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a white tank-top underneath and a pair of dark blue blue jeans, with a pair of green tennis-shoes.

I added a black watch and even put on some nude lip gloss.

I looked at the clock again and noted that it was 8:30, wow that took really long to get dressed, I must have tuned into my inner Alice.

I hears my stomach let out a grumble, which was weird considering that I have hardly had an appetite sense Edwa-HE left me, so I decided to go downstairs and get something to eat.

* * *

After I cleaned my dishes, and the house I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:35 so I decided it was time to go to school, knowing that I will get there right on time, sense my truck can't go over 50 miles per hour or it starts to make weird noise's that freak me out.

As I got into my truck I started to think about when I would see Brian again, honestly I don't even know him but he is the only person ever, to not only try to get me to feel better,but he actually makes me feel better.

I had to shake my head to dispel my thoughts, and tried to start my truck, after turning the key for the 5th time it finally started.

When I finally got into the school parking lot I quickly found a parking spot and turned my truck off. When I finally got into the school it was in kayos people were running around every wear.

"Miss. Swan" I heard Mr. Banner yell as he came towards me.

"Miss. Swan please go to the gym to get your cap and gown. Then just head to my classroom to wait with your class mates".

"Yes Mr. Banner" I replied as I walked to the gym. I didn't need to go to my locker as I had already returned all my school books, and I took home all my stuff, not that I had a lot of stuff in my locker, just some pens and pencils.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I tripped and fell onto the floor.

Shaking my head to clear it of the fog that had formed in my head from the blow to my head.

I got up and walked into the gym that I had made my way in-front of when I tripped.

When I walked into the doorway I saw a two groups of chairs, one on each side of the gym leaving a space in the middle for a path that you can walk down. Off on one side of the gym wall their was a bunch of racks with tones of gowns that each had a plastic bag on it.

"Bella" I heard someone yell.

When I looked towards were the sound was coming from I saw Mike, Jessica, and Angela.

As I walked towards them I couldn't help but hope that I would see Brian again and soon.

* * *

Ok so that is the end of the chapter I know that I haven't updated in a while and I am not going to make up excuses, I can only promise you that I will update at least once a month from now on, I would saw sooner but I'm going back to school soon so I need to put that first.

But I will still update, I will now update regularly.

Also I have a new poll on my profile, The quiestion is: Should Bella End Up With Brian Or Dom? So please vote I want to know what you think.

Also I want to thank everyone who was patient and stayed with my story, so Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5 Taking a Risk

Falling In Love With a Street Racer

Taking a Risk

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella!" I heard my friends yell.

"Hey." I said walking up to them and standing with my back facing the door tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I noticed they had all moved lab chairs from other desks to one lab table where they were all sitting, there was one empty one, I'm guessing reserved for me by the way Lauren was glaring at me form across the room, sitting with some other girls whom I never learned the name of. Jessica and Mike where on the left side of the table facing the board on the front wall, while Angela was sitting on the right side, next to the empty chair, with her back to the white board on the front wall.

"I'm so bored, I can't wait for this all to be over with." Mike said smiling at me as he pushed out the chair across from him at the lab table, the empty one.

"I know right, I got into the University of South California I'm going into theater, I'm finally going to be somewhere sunny for once. What about you Bella?" Jessica said while flipping through some fashion magazine that said, 'Who wore it best' on the page.

"Um, I got in to Dartmouth, but I was thinking of going to The University of South California to be an English Lit. major." I replied thinking that it was a coincidence that I would be going to the same school as Jessica.

"I'm going to South California University along with Ben, they have an amazing photography course. What about you Mike?" Angela spoke suddenly as she was tinkering with her camera. I smiled a little already knowing that, as we had planned it that way when I was still dating Ed-, I could feel the hole in my chest ache with renewed vigor as I thought about HIM.

"I'm going to Berkley in California for Architecture. I guess will be going to schools that are close to each other, huh Bella." Mike replied cutting off my thoughts, he was smiling a large smile obviously happy that we would be going to schools that were close.

I just settled in my seat zoning out on what the others were talking about, I was hoping that graduation would be over quickly, I just wanted to be alone.

XXXXX

"Bella Swan." I heard the speaker call my name finally, I had been sitting here for hours just watching as other people went up on stage and as they made stupid announcements.

I got up from my chair and picked up my ugly yellow graduation gown from around my feat so that I wouldn't trip along the way to the stage.

Walking towards the stage I saw my father and Billy, no Jacob, which wasn't surprising as I had heard from Charlie that he had Mano.

I carefully made my way up the steps and forced a smile on my face which I'm sure looked more like a grimace and accepted my diploma.

XXXXXXX

"So the USC huh?" Charlie asked as we sat at the only kind of classy restaurant in town, well it was in Port Angeles but still, a restaurant called 'Lilies'. We where placed in one of the booths by the back wall, as the middle of the restaurant was filled with tables with a small bar of to the side. I could hear a smooth jazz song in the background and the lighting was a little dim.

"Ya, it has a good English Lit. Program and they offered me a full scholarship." I stated picking at my salmon.

"I'm glad, I think you need to get away form this town, it just looks like it's sucking the life right out of you." Charlie said as he shoved a piece of stake in his mouth.

Charlie didn't know how false that statement was the vampires had left already and I knew they weren't coming back, though I hoped with everything in me that HE would.

"I'm glad that Angela's going with me." I stated putting my fork down, not feeling very hungry anymore, my appetite had gone down hill after they HE had left. I was really kind of glad Angela was going with me to USC, she was the only person that didn't look at me with pity and say she was sorry.

"Ya? Well that's good, I heard from Mrs. Stanley that Jessica got in to USC two. It'll be good for you to have some friends there with you in California." Charlie said taking a sip of his Vitamin R.

We sat there for a little bit in an uncomfortable silence, I was moving my food around on the plate so maybe Charlie would think I was eating and get of my back about the effect HIS disappearance had on me. Charlie was shifting awkwardly, eating little bits of food here and there.

"You know," Charlie continued "I'm finished, and I, um, know that you haven't been eating much so why don't we get a box for the left overs and you can go wait in the cruser while I pay." Charlie said, and I was thankful he broke the silence.

"Okay Char-Dad. I think I'll just, um, shop some so go on home without me, I'll get a ride with Angela." I said scooting out of the booth grateful for his dismissal. I was glad that Angela and her family where here or else that never would have worked.

"Are you sure? They just sat down it'll be awhile until they are ready to leave." Charlie asked tensing up a little.

"Ya, it's fine, I need some time to myself for a little bit." I said itching to just leave already.

"Okay, do you still have the pepper spray I gave you?" Charlie asked settling down some.

I patted my right jacket pocket, pretending to have the mace, though I had really forgotten it at home.

I walked out of the restaurant and down the flight and a half of stares that it took to get the unnecessarily plant decorated patio of the restaurant.

I walked down the sidewalk in Port Angeles, lost in thought not really paying attention to where Charlie's cruser was. I probably already walked past it, but I couldn't find it in me to turn back around and check. I looked at the sky when I heard thunder form up above.

"Of course." I mumbled to myself. I looked around and realized that I had walked further then I thought.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned around and immediately ran into a warm chest that smelled like the ocean and a smell that I associated with a car, though I wasn't sure which part of the car it came from, probably the engine.

It was a good smell.

"Brian." I said looking up into his blue eyes, his sandy blond hair was combed through, and he was wearing dark jeans with a dark blue shirt that said, 'Harry's' on it.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing in Port Angeles?" Brian asked with a small smile on his face.

"Walking around." I said back, my cheek's aflame.

"Well, would you like a ride back home?" Brian asked stepping back and putting his hands in his pocket's shrugging a little. I was glad he offered because it looked like the sky would open up at any moment.

"Uhh, sure," I said back, "wheres your car?" I asked looking at him.

"This way." He gestured to the blue and green car I had rode with him in the other day, it was parked across the street.

As we walked I couldn't help but relax a little, I liked Brian he was sweet and not trying to rape me, which were two favorable traits.

"So how old are you?" He asked as we walked to the cross walk.

"I'm 18. You?" I replied happy that we were talking.

"I'm 23." He stated as we waited for the light to turn red so we could walk across.

"Really? Well what do you do?" I asked as we waited.

"I work at a garage called Harry's in California." He said as the light turned yellow.

"What are you doing up here then?" I asked truly wondering what he would be doing in this small town in the middle of nowhere.

"I drove up here to get some parts that we special ordered from Japan, but there was a mix up and they sent them to Seattle, and it would have taken them 3 weeks to get them back to us, so Harry sent me out here to get them."

"Okay then why are you in Forks?" I asked as we walked in-front of the cars that had come to a stop at the red light.

"Oh, ugh, Harry, knew a guy out here and he wanted me to stop by and get something that he owed Harry." He said opening up the passenger side of his car for me.

"Oh, okay." I said as I got in and Brian closed the passenger door for me.

I watched him as he went around the front of the car and got in on the driver's side.

He put the key in the ignition and started the car up.

He looked around and then speed out of the parking space.

I could hear the squealing of tires, when he speed out.

"You know I'm going to California for college." I said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen as Brian drove me home.

"Really?" He asked a little grin on his face, he turned to look at me, he was driving at least 20 miles over the speed limit.

"Ya, I got into USC." I said not breaking eye contact.

"You should really slow down, I would rather not die." I said finally braking eye contact, to look worriedly out the windshield.

I could see him grin out of the corner of my eye and he seemed to slow down a little.

I turned to look out the window when I felt something touch my hand.

I looked down at my hand and saw that Brain had intertwined our fingers.

I looked over at him a little confused why he did that, but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at the road.

"I know that you got hurt and that your not ready for someone, but I feel something for you Bella, I like you, and I have never been one to not go for what I want." He said finally turning to look at me.

I was shocked, I mean I have known him for less then 3 days but he wanted to, no it can't be right.

"I, ugh, um, What?" I stammered trying to state my confusion.

"I like you Bella and I want to take you on a date." He stated confidence just radiating out of him.

I was speechless so I looked out the window and noticed that I was in-front of my house.

I turned back around to face him, but he leaned in and kissed me.

I felt a strange feeling in my chest, a part of me thought that I was betraying HIM, but another part of me relished in Brain's kiss, it was like he was trying to say just how much he liked me, it was sweet and passionate. He was a great kisser, no doubt from experience.

He swiped his tongue gently across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, his tongue gently tried to entice mine to dance with it.

I just lost it, I was getting such a rush off of Brian's kiss, I felt like, well it's unexplainable. I started to kiss back with so much passion that I pushed him back into the drivers side door and practically got on top of him, oh wait I was on top of him.

He broke the kiss and started to travel down my neck to suck on my pulse point, causing me to moan. This is the furthest I have ever gotten since my last boyfriend barley ever touched me.

I was surrounded by Brian's smell and his delicious heat, I just couldn't stop, it felt so good.

"Bella." I heard Brain mumble pulling back from my neck and kissing my lips lightly.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked scrambling to get off him but only succeeding in hitting my head on the top of the car.

"Bella." He said loudly, grabbing a hold of me to keep me from moving.

"Bella, that was amazing, you have nothing to be sorry for." He said as I calmed down, he brushed some hair out of my face and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I think you should hurry up and go inside, I don't want to ravish you in a car before our first date." He said kissing me softly again on the lips.

"How's tomorrow?" He asked

I shook my head softly in a no.

"I can't I'm leaving for California the day after tomorrow so I need to pack." I said disappointed.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, then a huge cocky grin stretched on his face.

"How about you come down to California with me, I live near USC, you can stay with me." He said still looking cocky.

"But I barely know you!" I said loudly, I don't know this guy, and while it felt right to be with him it felt right to be with HIM two and look how that turned out. I know I won't survive this again, hell I'm barely surviving now.

"We'll get to know each other on the 2 day drive down." He said looking hopeful.

"But-" I started.

"Shh." he said kissing me softly on the lips again. "I know but I like you so much Bella, I know I can't let you go now." He said kissing me again, but this kiss wasn't softy it was hard and passionate.

"O...Okay." I said out of breath a little, still not able to think strait.

He smiled so bright and kissed me again, but pulled away quickly,

"I'll be here to get you at 6 am tomorrow. Okay?" He said setting me in the passenger seat properly.

"Um, O...Okay." I mumbled still a little unsure about the arrangement.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't hurt you, I promise." He said, and for some reason I believed him.

I opened the passenger door, but paused, I then turned around and kissed him quickly.

"Bye." I breathed out getting out of the car.

"Night Bella." He said leaning over the passenger seat to give me a quick kiss when I turned around to close the door.

He straitened himself out as I closed the door.

I walked up the porch steps and unlocked the front door, turning quickly when I heard the sound of Brian's car starting.

The car didn't move so I went into the house and closed the door leaning my back against with my eyes closed as I locked the deadbolt.

I heard him drive away, and I opened my eyes only to meet the site of Charlie frowning at me.

"That was definitely not Angela's car!" He stated and I could almost see smoke coming from his ears.

XXXX

Sorry it took me so long, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'll be trying a lot harder to update from now on.


End file.
